Ishaan has 9 watermelons for every 3 lemons. Write the ratio of watermelons to lemons as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $9:3$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $9 \text{ to } 3$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{9}{3}=3$ Therefore, $3$ is the ratio of watermelons to lemons written as a simplified fraction.